Bioceramic
Bioceramics and bioglasses are ceramic materials that are biocompatibleP. Ducheyne, G.W. Hastings (editors) (1984) CRC metal and ceramic biomaterials vol 1 ISBN 0-8493-6261-x. Bioceramics are an important subset of biomaterialsJ.F. Shackelford (editor)(1999) MSF bioceramics applications of ceramic and glass materials in medicine ISBN 0-87849-822-2H. Oonishi, H. Aoki, K. Sawai (editors) (1988) Bioceramics vol. 1 ISBN 0-912791-82-9. Bioceramics range in biocompatibility from the ceramic oxides, which are inert in the body, to the other extreme of resorbable materials, which are eventually replaced by the materials which they were used to repair. Bioceramics are used in many types of medical procedures. A primary medical procedures where they are used is implantsJ.F. Shackelford ISBN 0-87849-822-2. This article is primarily concerned with rigid materials commonly used as surgical implants, though some bioceramics are flexible. The ceramic materials used are not the same as porcelain type ceramic materials. Rather bioceramics are closely related to either the body’s own materials, or are extremely durable metal oxides. History Prior to 1925 the materials used in implant surgery were primarily relatively pure metals, however these are not considered to be ceramics and are therefore outside the scope of this article. The success of these materials was surprising considering the relatively primitive surgical techniques. 1925 marked the beginning of the era of better surgical techniques and also the first use of alloys such as Ti-64Al-4V. In 1969 L. L. Hench and others discovered that various kinds of glasses and ceramics could bond to living boneL.L. Hench (1991) Journal of the American Ceramic Society 74 7 1487-1510 “Bioceramics: from concept to clinic”T. Yamamuro, L.L. Hench, J. Wilson (editors) (1990) CRC Handbook of bioactive ceramics vol II ISBN 0-8493-3242-7 Hench was inspired with the idea on his way to a conference on materials. He was seated next to a colonel who had just returned from the Vietnam War. The colonel shared that after an injury the bodies of soldiers would oftentimes reject the implant. Hench was intrigued and began to investigate materials that would be biocompatible. The final product was a new material which he called Bioglass. This work inspired a new field called bioceramicsKassinger, Ruth. Ceramics: From Magic Pots to Man-Made Bones. Brookfield, CT: Twenty-First Century Books, 2003.ISBN 978-0761325857. With the discovery of bioglass interest in bioceramics grew rapidly. On April 26, 1988 the first international symposium on bioceramics was held in Kyoto Japan Applications Ceramics are now commonly used in the medical fields as dental, and bone implants.D. Muster (editor) (1992) Biomaterials hard tissue repair and replacement ISBN 0-444-88350-9T.J. Kinnari, et al. (2007) Journal of Biomedical Materials Research Part A Published online 22 April 2008 in Wiley InterScience (www.interscience.wiley.com). Artificial teeth, and bones are relatively commonplace. Surgical cements are used regularly. Joint replacements are commonly coated with bioceramic materials to reduce wear and inflammatory response. Other examples of medical uses for bioceramics are in pacemakers, kidney dialysis machines, and respirators.Kassinger ibid. The global demand on medical ceramics / ceramic components was about US$9.8 billion in 2010. It is forecast to have an annual growth of 6-7% in the following years, and the world market value will increase to US$15.3 billion by 2015 and reach US$18.5 billion by 2018. Future trends One proposed use for bioceramics is the treatment of cancer. Two methods of treatment have been proposed; treatment through hyperthermia, and radiotherapy. Hyperthermia treatment involves implanting a bioceramic material that contains a ferrite or other magnetic material. The area is then exposed to alternating magnetic field, which causes the implant and surrounding area to heat up. Alternatively the bioceramic materials can be doped with β-emitting materials and implanted into the cancerous area.J.F. Shackelford ISBN 0-87849-822-2. Other trends include engineering the materials for specific tasks. Ongoing research involves the chemistry, composition, and micro and nanostructures of the materials to improve their biocompatibilityC. Chai, K.W. Leong (2006) Molecular Therapy 15:3 467-480 “Biomaterials approach to expand and direct differentiation of stem cells”X. Zhu, et al (2004) Cells Tissues Organs 178 13-22 “Cellular Reactions of Osteoblasts to micron and submicron scale porous structures of titanium surfaces”L. Hao, J Lawrence, K.S. Chian (2005) Journal of Materials Science: Materials in Medicine 16 719-726 “Osteoblast cell adhesion on a laser modified zirconia based bioceramic”. Bioceramic materials Bioceramic materials are commonly subdivided by their bioactivity. Bioinert materials are non-toxic, non-inflammation causing. These materials must be long lasting, structural failure resistant, and corrosion resistant. Bioceramics additionally must have a low Young’s modulus to help prevent cracking of the material. Bioinert *Oxide ceramics *Silica ceramics *Carbon fiber *Synthetic diamond Bioactive *Hydroxy apatite *Bioactive glass M.D. O’Donnell, S.J. Watts, R.V. Law, R.G. Hill 'Effect of P2O5 content in two series of soda lime phosphosilicate glasses on structure and properties – Part I: NMR' Journal of Non-Crystalline Solids Volume 354, Issue 30, 15 July 2008, Pages 3554-3560 http://dx.doi.org/10.1016/j.jnoncrysol.2008.03.034M.D. O’Donnell, S.J. Watts, R.V. Law, R.G. Hill 'Effect of P2O5 content in two series of soda lime phosphosilicate glasses on structure and properties – Part II: Physical properties' Journal of Non-Crystalline Solids Volume 354, Issue 30, 15 July 2008, Pages 3561-3566 http://dx.doi.org/10.1016/j.jnoncrysol.2008.03.035 (e.g. 45S5 Bioglass) See also *Journal of the American Ceramic Society *Acta Materialia *Acta Biomaterialia *Nature Chemical Biology *Nature Biotechnology References External links * CSA Discovery Guide http://www.csa.com/discoveryguides/archives/bceramics.php * CME BULLETIN Otorhinolaryngology, Head & Neck Surgery 2001; 5(3): 87-90 http://www.rila.co.uk/issues/full/download/89c59097be748d10a96dcb617a4a3261218724.pdf * BioCeramic Therapeutics (BCT) Ltd http://www.bioceramictherapeutics.com * Novel Bioceramic Materials for Bone Repair/Replacement from CERAM http://www.ceram.com/industries/healthcare/innovation-for-healthcare/developing-novel-bioceramics/ Category:Inorganic chemistry Category:Physical chemistry Category:Ceramic engineering Category:Biomedical engineering Category:Implants Category:Prosthetics Category:Oral and maxillofacial surgery Category:Restorative dentistry Category:Oral surgery Category:Orthopedic surgery Categoría:Ceramic materials